wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 68
Petroniusz po uwolnieniu Ligii nie chcąc drażnić cezara udał się za nim wraz z innymi augustianami na Palatyn. Pragnął posłuchać, o czym tam będą mówili, a zwłaszcza przekonać się, czy Tygellin nie obmyśli czegoś nowego na zgubę dziewczyny. I ona, i Ursus wchodzili wprawdzie niejako pod opiekę ludu i bez wzniecenia rozruchów nikt teraz nie mógł podnieść na nich ręki, jednak Petroniusz wiedząc o nienawiści, jaką płonął ku niemu wszechwładny prefekt pretorii, przypuszczał, że prawdopodobnie ów, nie mogąc go wprost dosięgnąć, będzie starał się jeszcze wywrzeć jakimkolwiek sposobem zemstę na jego siostrzeńcu. Nero gniewny był i rozdrażniony, albowiem przedstawienie skończyło się zupełnie inaczej, niż sobie życzył. Na Petroniusza nie chciał z początku ani spojrzeć, lecz ten, nie tracąc zimnej krwi, zbliżył się do niego z całą swobodą arbitra elegancji i rzekł mu: - Czy wiesz, boski, co mi przechodzi przez myśl? Napisz pieśń o dziewicy, którą rozkaz władcy świata uwalnia z rogów dzikiego tura i oddaje kochankowi. Grecy mają czułe serca i jestem pewny, że oczaruje ich pieśń taka. Neronowi mimo całego rozdrażnienia myśl taka przypadła do smaku i przypadła podwójnie: naprzód, jako temat do pieśni, a po wtóre, że mógł wysławić w niej samego siebie jako wspaniałomyślnego władcę świata. Więc popatrzył przez chwilę na Petroniusza, po czym rzekł: - Tak jest! Może masz słuszność! Ale czy wypada mi śpiewać własną dobroć? - Nie potrzebujesz się wymieniać. Każdy w Rzymie odgadnie i tak, o co chodzi, a z Rzymu wieści rozchodzą się na cały świat. - I jesteś pewien, że się to spodoba w Achai? - Na Polluksa! - zawołał Petroniusz. I odszedł zadowolony, był już teraz bowiem pewien, że Nero, którego całe życie było stosowaniem rzeczywistości do pomysłów literackich, nie zechce sobie popsuć tematu, a tym samym zwiąże ręce Tygellinowi. Nie zmieniło to jednakże jego zamiaru wyprawienia z Rzymu Winicjusza, jak tylko zdrowie Ligii przestanie stanowić przeszkodę. Toteż ujrzawszy go następnego dnia rzekł mu: - Wywieź ją do Sycylii. Zaszło coś takiego, że ze strony cezara nic wam nie grozi, ale Tygellin gotów użyć nawet trucizny, jeśli nie z nienawiści ku wam, to ku mnie. Winicjusz uśmiechnął się na to i odrzekł: - Ona była na rogach dzikiego tura, a przecie Chrystus ją ocalił. - To uczcij go stuwołem - odpowiedział z odcieniem zniecierpliwienia Petroniusz - ale nie każ mu ocalać jej po raz drugi... Czy pamiętasz, jak Eol przyjął Odyseusza, gdy wrócił prosić go powtórnie o pomyślny ładunek wiatrów? Bóstwa nie lubią się powtarzać. - Gdy wróci jej zdrowie - odrzekł Winicjusz - odwiozę ją do Pomponii Grecynie. - I uczynisz tym słuszniej, że Pomponia leży chora. Mówił mi o tym krewny Aulusów Antystiusz. Tu zajdą tymczasem takie rzeczy, że ludzie o was zapomną, a w dzisiejszych czasach najszczęśliwsi ci, o których zapomniano. Niech Fortuna będzie wam słońcem w zimie, a cieniem w lecie! To rzekłszy pozostawił Winicjusza jego szczęściu, sam zaś poszedł wybadać Teoklesa o zdrowie i życie Ligii. Lecz jej nie groziło już niebezpieczeństwo. W podziemiach, przy wycieńczeniu pozostałym po więziennej gorączce, byłoby ją dobiło zgniłe powietrze i niewygody, lecz teraz otaczała ją najtkliwsza opieka i nie tylko dostatek, ale i przepych. Z rozkazu Teoklesa po upływie dwóch dni poczęto ją wynosić do ogrodów otaczających willę, w których pozostawała przez długie godziny. Wi nicjusz ubierał jej lektykę w anemony, a zwłaszcza w irysy, by jej przypomnieć atrium w domu Aulosów. Nieraz ukryci w cieniu rozrosłych drzew rozmawiali, trzymając się za ręce, o dawnych bólach i dawnych trwogach. Ligia mówiła mu, że Chrystus umyślnie przeprowadził go przez mękę, by zmienić duszę jego i podnieść ją ku sobie, on zaś czuł, że to prawda i że nie pozostało w nim nic z dawnego patrycjusza, który nie uznawał innego prawa nad własne żądze. Ale w tych rozpamiętywaniach nie było nic gorzkiego. Zdawało się obojgu, że całe lata przetoczyły się nad ich głowami i że ta straszna przeszłość leży już daleko za nimi. Tymczasem ogarniał ich spokój, jakiego nigdy nie doznawali dotychczas. Jakieś nowe życie ogromnie błogie szło ku nim i brało ich w siebie. W Rzymie mógł sobie szaleć cezar i napełniać trwogą świat, oni, czując nad sobą opiekę stokroć potężniejszą, nie obawiali się już ni jego złości, ni jego szaleństw, tak jak gdyby przestał być panem ich życia lub śmierci. Raz, pod zachód słońca, usłyszeli dochodzące z odległych vivariów ryki lwów i innych dzikich zwierząt. Niegdyś te odgłosy przejęły trwogą Winicjusza, jako zła wróżba. Teraz spojrzeli tylko na siebie z uśmiechem, a potem wznieśli oboje oczy ku zorzom wieczornym. Czasami Ligia, będąc jeszcze osłabioną bardzo i nie mogąc chodzić o własnej mocy, zasypiała wśród ciszy ogrodowej, on zaś czuwał nad nią i wpatrując się w jej uśpioną twarz myślał mimo woli, że to już nie ta Ligia, którą spotkał u Aulusów. Jakoż więzienie i choroba zgasiły w części jej urodę. Wówczas, gdy widywał ją u Aulosów, i później, gdy przyszedł porwać ją do domu Miriamy, była tak cudna jak posąg i zarazem kwiat; teraz twarz jej stała się niemal przezroczysta, ręce wychudły, ciało wyszczuplało przez chorobę, usta pobladły i oczy nawet zdawały się być mniej błękitne niż przedtem. Złotowłosa Eunice, która przynosiła jej kwiaty i drogocenne tkaniny dla przykrywania jej nóg, wyglądała przy niej jak bóstwo cypryjskie. Esteta Petroniusz na próżno silił się, by wynaleźć w niej dawne ponęty i wzruszając ramionami myślał w duszy, że ów cień z Pól Elizejskich nie był wart tych zachodów, tych bólów i mąk, które o mało nie wyssały życia Winicjuszowi. Lecz Winicjusz, który kochał teraz jej duszę, kochał ją tylko tym bardziej i gdy czuwał nad uśpioną, wydawało mu się, że czuwa nad światem całym. góra strony Quo vadis 68